Zoids:War&Rebellion- Vega's Chronicles
by Jakob der Ludner
Summary: Prequel to Zoids:War&Rebellion. Follows Vega three years after the Royal Cup.


Zoids: War & Rebellion- Vega's Chronicles

By: Jakob der Ludner

I don't care what other people say: Vega is hands down the coolest character on NC/0. He can pilot like there is no tomorrow and he has a cool Zoid to boot. 

Nobody seemed to be reading my other fic so I wrote a new one with a more familiar character. Please read this one people.

Anyways, this fic takes place sometime after the Royal Cup. Yes, Vega has left the Backdraft (considering there isn't even one at this time). 

So getting on with the story…

Disclaimer: 3…2…1… I DON'T OWN ZOIDS! Just the characters and quotations at the top of each chapter.

~

_It's the choices that we make that determine our own future, not the prearranged order of events in the universe._

**Chapter 1: The Fallen King**

****

          Vega Obscura sipped his bowl of soup. It was three years after the Royal Cup incident and Vega was on the run from the ZBC. Not that he was in any danger; he had only been 14 then. They were looking for the Berserk Fury so that they can terminate it. Vega didn't want them to take his only friend away from him, so he ran and hid with it. Ever since then, he had never slept peacefully.

          His long hair was tied haphazardly into a ponytail. The dark brown eyes he had were set deep into their sockets, around which were dark purple circles. Vega's tall build was wrapped in a loose blue sweater and green cargo pants. He had grown a lot since that defeat. 

          The Backdraft Group, which had held so much promise for him, was disbanded and taken into custody. Several members ran and hid themselves so that they might escape the wrath of the ZBC. Even Sarah, the closest person he had for a parent, hid herself and left him alone in the world. As a result, he had been left to fend for himself and grow up without a family.

          Everything he had known was suddenly taken from him. He didn't blame the ZBC for taking away all the family he had. That was the Backdraft's fault. He had just been wondering why he had attached himself to such an organization.

He sighed and tossed away the empty ramen cup. Then, he walked over by a log and picked up an empty grocery bag. 

          "Not again," he sighed. All he had done in the last two years was steal food for his own survival. Today, he was around fifty miles from the nearest town. It would be long before he had a chance for food again.

          The Berserk Fury moaned next to its master. It was tattered and still missing a lot of its armor. The left Buster Claw and only a fraction of the right one remained on its once proud back. Most of its head was exposed and left the circuitry underneath, as well as the cockpit, unprotected. It staggered due to the amount of wear its gyros had been subjected to over the past three years running away from the ZBC. Over that time, Vega had managed to tame its Organoid system and control its desire to destroy.

          "Well Fury," he said, "We should just hightail it to York-3."

          The Fury growled in agreement. The forest area he was in had a full fifty miles in every direction between him and civilization. This had been a good hiding place at the time.

          The Fury opened its cockpit and invited him in. Vega clambered in and took hold of the worn out controls once more.

          "Think you can handle it all the way buddy?" he asked his friend. The Fury gave a low growl and opened up its boosters. They then jetted off.

          Suddenly, a rustle resounded through the entire forest.

          "No," Vega breathed, "Not police Command Wolves again."

          One rushed out of the trees and tried to take him down. Vega swiftly turned the Fury around with help from its boosters. The tail lashed out at the Wolf and swatted it to one side. It got up again and tried to fire at it but the Fury had grabbed its tail with its jaws. The Fury hurled it into a tree and froze its system.

Another Wolf fired at him from a distance. He jetted towards it as it fired another shot. Vega dodged it easily and swerved the Fury in a semi-circle so that it was heading straight at the Command Wolf's side. The pilot reacted to the move too late and failed to dodge when Vega plunged the Buster Claw right into its side.

          An attack hit him squarely in the side and he turned to see an attack unit equipped Wolf. Vega rushed at it but it jumped away faster than its other comrades ever did and hit him again. The Wolf jumped over Vega's head and landed on the Fury's back. Vega pivoted the Buster Claw and cleaved the Wolf in half.

          "Hah!" he snorted, looking at the downed Wolves, "These guys are getting rusty."

          "Not likely," a voice suddenly said.

          "What the-," his sentence was cut short by a bullet to the side. He jumped to the side and activated the Fury's heat sensors. A Zoid was standing behind a thicket of trees and was firing at him with a dual sniper rifle. He tried to rush at it with the Fury's boosters but another bullet from the Zoid sent him hurling into the trees. Vega tried to stand the Fury up again but it was too late.

          The Zoid had launched itself into the air and was unleashing a salvo of missiles right at him from its four shoulder mounted missile pods. Vega staggered and the last thing he saw was the Zoid's claw tearing through the air towards the Fury's neck. Then, everything went black.

~

I'm just really mad at myself for not turning this chapter out as good as it was supposed to. I promise I'd do better next time.


End file.
